Armos Weapons
The Armos Weapons are some of the few pieces of equipment that can be fully crafted in Relics of Hyrule. They are crafted at a Terminan Forge from Armos Stone and Corundum, mined from Armos found in dungeons added by the mod, wielded by enemies, or sold by Roxanne. They are generally equal in strength to Dwarven weapons, with some differences. One significant difference between the Armos Weapons and standard weapons is that they are tempered with Corundum Ore, rather than a refined ingot. Armos Stone Armos stone is the basic material of the Armos Weapons. It can be mined from Armos Statues in secret grottos, the Shattered Lands, or the Ruptured Towers. Roxanne also sells Armos Stone, and Gimos will occasionally drop samples. A guaranteed piece of Armos Stone can be found in Eastmarch Secret Grotto. Armos Dagger The Armos Dagger's closest Skyrim equivalent is the Nordic dagger from the Dragonborn DLC. The Armos Dagger is crafted with 1 Corundum Ingot, 1 Leather Strips, and 1 Armos Stone. Roxanne carries an Armos Dagger as a weapon. Armos Sword The Armos Sword has the same damage and weight stats as a Dwarven sword, but it has more value. It can be crafted with 1 Corundum Ingot, 1 Leather Strips, and 2 Armos Stone. Roxanne has one on display in her house, and the sword may be wielded by Stalfos, Stalchildren and Enthralled Weapons. Armos War Axe The Armos War Axe is equivalent to a Dwarven war axe, but with a higher value. It can be crafted with 1 Armos Stone, 2 Corundum Ingots, and 2 Leather Strips. A guaranteed Armos War Axe can be found in the Eastmarch Secret Grotto or in Roxanne's House and may appear as an Enthralled Weapon. Armos Mace The Armos mace is similar to its Dwarven counterpart. It is crafted at with 2 Corundum Ingots, 2 Leather Strips, and 2 Armos Stone. Armos Greatsword The Armos greatsword has the same damage and weight as a Dwarven greatsword, but has a greater value. It is crafted with 2 Corundum Ingots, 2 Leather Strips, and 3 Armos Stone. The Armos greatsword can also be found in dungeons added by the mod, and may be wielded by Stalfos. A unique Armos greatsword is wielded by the Redead Knight in Kinolangdanzel. This greatsword is enchanted with either Ravage Magicka (10pts for 10 seconds) or Ravage Life (10 pts of all three attributes for 15 seconds). Armos Battleaxe The Armos battleaxe is equal in strength to a Dwarven battleaxe. It is crafted with 3 Armos Stone, 3 Leather Strips, and 3 Corundum Ingots. Armos Halberd The Armos Halberd is considered a battleaxe, and is very similar to a Dwarven battleaxe. It is slower, has a longer reach, higher weight and higher value than a Dwarven or Armos battleaxe. It is forged with 3 Corundum Ingots, 3 Leather Strips, and 4 Armos Stone. The Armos halberd can also be found in dungeons added by the mod, and will occasionally be sold by Roxanne. The halberd may also appear as an Enthralled Weapon. Armos Warhammer The Armos warhammer is equivalent to a Dwarven warhammer, except it has a higher value. It can be crafted with 2 Corundum Ingots, 3 Leather Strips, and 4 Armos Stone. The Armos warhammer can also be found in dungeons added by the mod, and will occasionally be sold by Roxanne. The warhammer can also appear as an Enthralled Weapon. Armos Bow The Armos Bow is equal in strength to a Dwarven bow, but weighs more It is crafted with 1 Corundum Ingot, 1 Leather Strips, and 2 Armos Stone. The Armos Bow can also be found in dungeons added by the mod, and will occasionally be sold by Roxanne. One guaranteed bow can be found in the Rift Secret Grotto. Armos Arrow The Armos arrow has damage equivalent to a Dwarven arrow. They are crafted with 1 Corundum Ingot, 1 Armos Stone, and 1 Firewood, yielding 15 arrows. Armos Shield The Armos Shield is a heavy shield stronger than a Dwarven Shield, but weaker than an Orcish Shield. It can be crafted using 1 Corundum Ingot, 3 Leather Strips, and 2 Armos Stone. One is on display in Roxanne's House, and the shields are occasionally wielded by Stalchildren and Stalfos. A guaranteed Armos Shield is located in The Shattered Lands. Background and Inspiration The Armos Weapons were added to the mod in version 5.4. They represent a blending of ideas from the Elder Scrolls, Zelda, and to a lesser extent Minecraft and Soul Calibur. JKalenad had wanted to make stone weapons for a long time, but felt they wouldn't fit Skyrim well, because stone would be inherently weak. Taking inspiration from Stalhrim, he added the Armos and Armos Stone, making the Armos Weapons forged from enchanted stone, just as Stalhrim is enchanted ice. The weapons are intentionally tempered with Corundum Ore rather than ingots because they are part metal and part stone, and ore serves both natures of the weapons at once. Their appearance is based on official artwork from Ocarina of Time and Link's equipment from his guest appearance in Soul Calibur II. The Armos Shield bears the most resemblance to these sources, and served to inspire the rest of the set. The weapons are retextured Stalhrim weapons other than the shield, which uses the same mesh as the Terminan, Sacred, Divine, and Goddess Shields. The Armos Halberd was created more or less on a whim, after JKalenad realized the Stalhrim dagger model fit on the battleaxe model. The Halberd has a suitable niche: it serves as a bridge between the Battleaxe and Warhammer in terms of speed and damage, and rivals all other weapons in the set in terms of reach. Category:Weapon